1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to baseball equipment. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to ball tees for holding a ball for a batter.
2. Related Art
Baseball players, softball players, coaches, and the like rely on ball tees to play their game and improve performance. A ball tee holds a ball stationary at a certain height such that the player may swing a bat and strike the ball. The ball tee simulates a pitched ball and provides several advantages. The ball tee allows the player to focus on the mechanics of their swing. Once the mechanics of a quality swing have been established, the player may move on to batting against pitched balls. Batting against pitched balls requires timing and reading the pitch. The use of the ball tee during batting practice therefore allows the batter to ignore these complex considerations and instead focus on swinging mechanics. In some versions of the game, common with young children, the batter will hit from the ball tee exclusively or after attempting to hit from a pitched ball (this is commonly known as T-ball). The ball tee therefore is an important equipment item for the teaching and playing of baseball.
However, ball tees of the prior art present several drawbacks. First, the ball tees provide excessive resistance to the batter, which is a poor simulation for hitting a pitched ball. Ball tees of the prior art have a tendency to grip the ball too tightly, which leads to a concussive shock through the bat and through the ball tee. Further, the bat brushes the ball holder because the barrel of the bat is larger than the ball. Second, the ball tees have a tendency to slide or tip over following a hit. The ball tee falling over requires the batter to break their stance to pick up the ball tee and slows the repetition of practice. Third, ball tees have a tendency to break and wear under the repeated pressure of being hit. Ball tee breakage is common at a ball holder (also known as the cup, where direct impacts with the bat are common), at the post which supports the ball holder, and at an intersection of a post and a base of the ball tee. Fourth, ball tees have a limited range of heights. The slides which provide friction within the telescoping posts also have a tendency to wear out.